Under the Rose
by Elbee
Summary: Kaname et Zero se disputent;Zero, fou de rage, s'enfuit et se retrouve dans de sérieux ennuis quand deux aristocrates sans pitié se mettent en tête de lui apprendre où se trouve sa place. Kaname écoutera t-il ce que Zero a dit, ou écoutera t-il son coeur?
1. To Prove You Wrong

**Under the Rose**

par Blackened Wing

**Traductrice**: Elbée

**Beta-lectrice:** Sesshy's wife

**Rating:** M

**Résumé: **Kaname et Zero se disputent ; Zero aveuglé par la rage s'enfuit et se retrouve dans de sérieux ennuis quand deux aristocrates sans pitié se mettent en tête de lui apprendre où se trouve sa place. Kaname va t-il écouter ce que Zero a _dit_, et rester en dehors de ça... où va t-il décider d'écouter son coeur et partira t-il à sa recherche à temps ?

**Warnings: **Violence, sang, nudité et tentative de viol. Merci de bien vouloir noter que les warnings, en tant que parties intégrante de l'histoire, sont tout de même très sombres. Si les situations sexuelles non consenties, et situations de violence vous dérange de trop, mieux vaut que vous ne lisiez pas.

**Pairings: **Kaname x Zero, OC x Zero (non consentit)

**Disclaimer****:** Vampire Knight ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils appartiennent à leur géniale créatrice: Matsuri Hino. Je les lui emprunte sans permission mais avec une grande affection. Cette histoire à été écrite dans le seul but de la distraction, et je n'y perçoit aucune forme d'argent.

_Blackened Wing, dans sa note d'auteur, indique que cette histoire lui est venue suite aux nombreuses demandes des reviewers sur sa fic « Crimson Door » , qui voulaient une histoire avec pour scénario type Kaname-sauve-Zero. Elle précise que cette histoire ne suit pas la continuité, et ne se déroule dans aucun lieu particulier. Elle souligne que ce qui est vraiment important, c'est qu'il faut garder à l'esprit qu'ici, Kaname et Zero sont déjà en couple. Le titre se l'histoire est tiré d'une chanson de H.I.M. du même nom, et les titre des chapitres sont, eux, pris des paroles de la chanson en question. Elle incite ses lecteurs à aller chercher les paroles de « Under the Rose » sur Google, si vous voulez connaître la raison pour laquelle à donné aux chapitres de tels titres (selon elle la chanson convient plutôt bien à l'histoire). Elle conclut en disant qu'elle se rend bien compte que cette histoire n'a pas un scénario très très développé, qu'il est assez simple, et que tout est construit sur la base souffrance/réconfort._

**NdT :** En espérant que ce petit Two-Shot vous plaise.... je vous recommande vivement d'aller faire un tour sur le profil de Blackened Wing, qui est, à mes yeux, la meilleur auteur de fanfiction que j'aie jamais lue. Un **très gros merci **à ma beta-lectrice **Sesshy's wife** pour ses précieux conseils, et la grande qualité de son travail de correction :)

* * *

**Chapitre Un : "To Prove You Wrong" **

Le vent s'agitait dans la cime des arbres du parc sombre, signe avant-coureur d'une tempête à venir. Plus bas, sous les vacillements des branches frémissantes, un autre genre de tempête faisait déjà rage.

Un adolescent aux cheveux argentés traversait hargneusement la pelouse récemment tondue du vaste et luxuriant parc. Le costume chic de soirée qu'il portait détonnait étrangement avec les nombreux piercings qu'il arborait ainsi que le large tatouage sur son cou.

À son opposé, le grand jeune homme brun qui le rattrapait rapidement, semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans sa tenue habillée, comme s'il s'agissait de sa seconde peau.

-Zero, quel est le problème ? Arrête de faire l'enfant... »

Une main posée sur l'épaule de Zero, il l'arrêta et tenta de l'obliger à lui faire face.

-Putain, mais dégage ! »

Zero fit volte-face et lui donna un violent coup sur la poitrine. Le vampire aux cheveux noirs eut un mouvement de recul, mais attrapa le poignet de l'ex-humain et le tira à lui.

-Calme-toi et arrête de me faire une scène ! » siffla Kaname en secouant vigoureusement Zero.

Lui-même était déjà quasiment aussi énervé que le hunter, et il n'était pas le moins du monde d'humeur à subir l'attitude désobligeante caractéristique à Zero. Zero qui s'était enfui de la soirée comme un enragé, ce qui avait conduit Kaname à se retrouver dans la délicate position de celui qui doit décider entre: le laisser partir, vexé, ou aller à sa recherche. Le fait qu'il ait choisi la deuxième solution allait sans aucun doute provoquer d'innombrables commérages. En clair, Zero l'avait sacrément embarrassé juste sous le nez de ses amis et associés.

Zero agita son bras dans une vaine tentative de faire lâcher à Kaname sa forte prise.

-Lâche mon bras, Kaname, ou alors je _vais_ te faire une scène ! » gronda-t-il avec rage, lançant son poing aveuglement sur celui qui était parfois son amant.

Kaname bloqua facilement l'autre bras de Zero avant que le coup ne puisse l'atteindre. Il lui agrippait désormais les deux poignets. C'était d'ailleurs probablement une bonne chose, car sinon il aurait pu être très tenté de frapper en retour.

-Si tu es incapable de te comporter comme un adulte responsable, pourrais-tu au moins me dire pourquoi tu es si en colère ? » demanda le Sang-Pur.

Zero lui jeta un regard furieux, une vive et profonde lueur de douleur éclairant un instant ses yeux d'argent, cachée derrière la rage bouillonnante qu'on pouvait y lire. Comme si Kaname ne _savait pas._ Et si c'était vraiment le cas... et bien ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

-D'abord je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas venir à cette soirée, mais tu m'y as forcé, » fit Zero au lieu de répondre. « C'est pas comme si ma présence était désirée là-bas. C'est _ton_ monde, Kuran. _Ton _univers. Pas le mien. Alors... retourne avec tes amis et oublie ça, ok ? »

L'expression de Kaname s'assombrit, tandis qu'un gant de fer se refermait sur sa poitrine. Il haïssait la façon dont Zero s'éloignait toujours de lui, agissant sans cesse comme s'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la vie du Sang-Pur.

-Je voulais que tu viennes, » rétorqua Kaname. « Pourquoi cela ne te suffit-il pas ? »

-Eh bien parce que ! » Zero se démenait à nouveau pour se libérer de lui. Il avait mal, était en colère, et s'en prendre à Kaname était son seul exutoire. « Je ne t'_appartiens _pas, Kaname ! Je n'ai pas à te supporter, toi et ton comportement ! Et je n'ai pas à traîner habillé de la sorte, et à être le centre des blagues de tout le monde ! »

Kaname commençait à mieux comprendre.

-Zero, est-ce à propos de ce que Ryo a dit ? Oublie-ça ! C'est un imbécile qui pense qu'il est drôle. Ne laisse pas des gens comme ça t'atteindre... »

Les yeux de Zero brillèrent d'une amertume qu'il ne pouvait pas totalement dissimuler. Bien sûr, ça il le savait. Il savait qu'il devait s'attendre à toutes ces blagues au sujet des ex-humains et des hunters qui étaient chuchotées à voix pas-si-basse-que-ça lorsqu'il était à proximité. Il comprenait qu'il était naturel pour chacun de supposer que, parce qu'il accompagnait Kaname, il était une espèce de servant ou d'esclave. Et alors ? Il en avait rien à foutre de ce que le ramassis de suceurs de sang de cette fête ou du monde entier pouvait bien penser de lui ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il _voulait_ faire parti du monde vampirique après tout. Ce qui le préoccupait en revanche... c'était ce que _Kaname_ pensait de lui.

-Tu as ri » marmonna Zero, d'une voix faussement calme. Peut-être que sa réaction était exagérée, mais ça après tout le reste, ça avait... ça avait été simplement trop. « Tu as ri comme tous les autres. »

Kaname cligna des yeux, étonné.

-Zero.. Je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire... » Il relâcha un des poignets du hunter, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, frustré, soudain en colère contre lui-même. « _Bon Dieu,_ ne le prendspas tant à cœur, c'était juste pour être poli. »

C'était une excuse pitoyable, et il le savait. La vérité était qu'il ne voyait pas Zero comme un ex-humain. Zero était tout simplement... Zero. Unique et tout à fait spécial. Il n'avait pas pensé à Zero quand cette blague stupide avait été faite, et.. ok... ça _avait_ été assez marrant, mais...

Zero haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait et remua son poignet toujours prisonnier de l'étreinte de Kaname.

-Ouais. Bien sûr. »

Il savait qu'au plus profond de lui, Kaname avait vraiment trouvé la blague amusante. Il savait que même si ce n'était pas conscient, le Sang-Pur avait en lui la mentalité typique du vampire qui lui disait que Zero était en dessous de lui - une espèce de forme de vie plus basse. C'était _ça_ qui faisait mal.

-Comme si ça avait été juste pour être _poli_ lorsquetu as dis à ce Shoji, que j'étais ton _esclave __!_» Zero n'était pas prêt de se calmer. Toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une succession de brimades, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi triste. « Ou alors tu pensais que je ne l'avais pas entendu ? Je suis peut-être _seulement_ un ex-humain, Kaname, mais je ne suis pas sourd _à ce point_ ! »

-Ça devient ridicule » l'interrompit Kaname d'un ton sec, exaspéré et incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille »

-Oh que situ l'as dis, tu lui as dittrès clairement. _'Kiryu m'appartiens__.__'_ Je t'ai entendu dire ces mots _précis_. '_Il est à moi__._' Eh bien devine quoi, Kaname. Je ne suis _pas à toi ! _Alors vire tes_ sales _mains au Sang-Pur, ou alors, je te jure, je vais essayer de te frapper! »

De sa main libre, Zero avait dégainé le Bloody Rose qu'il gardait sous sa veste. La chaîne refléta un faible éclat de la lumière des étoiles durant une seconde, tandis qu'il pressait le canon contre la poitrine de Kaname.

Kaname ne craignait pas l'arme. Il aurait pu facilement repousser le bras de Kiryu avant même que celui-ci ne puisse presser la détente, de plus il savait que Zero ne tirerait pas vraiment sur lui sans réelle provocation. Cependant, le fait qu'il s'aventurait à jouer ce jeu là témoignait de l'état de bouleversement qui était celui du hunter.

Un éclair sombre traversa le regard de Kaname. C'était pour _ça_ que Zero était si contrarié? Parce que Kaname avait dit qu'il était sien ? Parce que Kaname le protégeait ? ! Une douleur sans nom étreignit le Sang-Pur face à la violence du rejet de Zero.

-Parfait. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors pars. Fais ce que tu veux, répliqua le Sang-Pur d'un ton acerbe et haché, en repoussant sèchement le bras de Zero qu'il tenait toujours. « Et ne reviens pas. »

Zero rengaina le revolver dans sa ceinture et fit un pas en arrière, frottant son poignet endolori, les yeux fixés sur Kaname durant une minute. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur le brûlait douloureusement.

-J'en ai pas l'intention ! Retourne d'où tu viens, Kaname, et laisse moi faire la même chose ! » grinça-t-il d'une vois plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il fit quelques pas à reculons avant de se retourner et de courir dans les ténèbres recouvrant le parc.

Kaname ne le suivit pas cette fois-ci. Il se tint là, ses yeux regardant fixement le hunter et se demandant ce qui venait de se passer au juste. Est-ce qu'il lui avait réellement dit ne plus revenir ? Zero n'allait pas vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_Zero..._

Le Sang-Pur se rendit compte qu'il avait si durement serré les poings que ses ongles avaient douloureusement écorchés ses paumes. Tournant les talons, Kaname reprit dignement la direction des lointaines lumières de la fête qui continuait à battre son plein, plus bas vers le lac. Parler ou être avec les autres était la dernière des choses qu'il désirait faire, mais il fallait qu'il y aille et qu'il se comporte comme si rien d'anormal n'avait eut lieu, autant pour le bien de Zero que pour le sien. Personne ne devait jamais découvrir la véritable nature du lien qui les unissait, ils perdraient sinon bien trop de crédibilité dans leurs mondes respectifs.

_Et merde..._

Pourquoi Zero n'essayait-il jamais d'essayer de le comprendre ? Les paroles de l'ex-humain résonnaient encore dans sa tête. _Vire tes sales mains de Sang-Pur . . .__ Retourne d'où tu viens..._ Kaname serra rageusement la mâchoire. Parfait. C'est ce qu'il allait faire. Et si et quand Zero voudrait le revoir, il pourrait essayer d'agir comme un adulte responsable que comme un enfant gâté.

Zero s'enfonçait aveuglement au plus profond du parc plongé dans le noir, marchant à grands pas parmi les arbres, tentant de se remettre les idées en place et de se calmer. Peut-être qu'il avait eut une réaction un peu exagérée. D'habitude, les blagues stupides, les vaseuses, les dérisions subtiles- et d'autres moins subtiles -, faites à son égard de la part les vampires de plus hauts rangs, lui passaient par dessus la tête. Mais... il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le ton désinvolte qu'avait employé Kaname. Oh lui ? Il est_ à moi. _Comme si Zero n'avait même pas de nom , comme si il était son chien ou quelque chose dans le genre. Est-ce que c'était ainsi que Kaname le voyait réellement ? Il savait que la relation qui l'unissait à Kaname n'était rien qu'on pouvait qualifier d'ordinaire, mais il ne pourrait jamais supporter de devenir une des autres_ possessions _du Sang-Pur.

_Ne reviens pas._ PARFAIT. Tu parles qu'il n'allait pas revenir ! Il n'en avait pas besoin... Zero trouva soudain qu'il était difficile de respirer.

Il était si perturbé, qu'il lui fallut une bonne minute pour remarquer la présence des autres vampires et ce, une fois qu'il furent tout près. Il y en avait deux, un brun et un blond. Les deux étaient des hommes et aucun ne lui étaient familier. Les sens de hunter de Zero lui disaient qu'ils appartenaient à la classe aristocratique des nobles. Leur tenue laissait penser qu'ils venaient de la soirée, pourtant Zero ne les avait pas vu là-bas. Lui et Kaname étaient arrivés plutôt tard en fait,il était donc probable que ces deux là se soient éclipsés afin de s'amuser entre eux, avant même qu'ils ne fussent arrivés.

Zero se figea soudain, ses yeux se plissèrent, et il décala à nouveaud'un geste automatique une de ses mains sous sa veste, vers son revolver. Pas parce que les deux hommes étaient des vampires, mais à cause de ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

Il y avait une jeune fille humaine coincée entre eux deux. Elle était habillée en comme une jogueuse et portait un sweat-shirt arborant le logo d'une université du coin. Probablement une étudiante qui décompressait un peu après une soirée intense de bachotage par un petit jogging de minuit dans le parc. Malheureusement, ce soir n'avait pas été une bonne nuit pour être seule dans le noir.

Le vampire brun tenait fermement la jeune femme le dos plaqué contre son torse, une main écrasée contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et pour pousser sa tête sur le côté, dégageant ainsi son cou. Le blond avait quant à lui ses mains sous son sweat-shirt, et tentait de le lui enlever afin de révéler d'avantage son corps. La jeune fille se débattait farouchement, mais elle n'était bien sûr pas de taille face ses assaillants.

-Hé, maintenant détends-toi... Tu ne vas rien sentir... » murmura sournoisement le blond, se penchant vers elle pour lécher un des côtés de son cou tandis que son ami prenait l'autre.

La jeune femme poussa un couinement de peur étouffé lorsqu'elle sentit les pointes aiguisées de leurs crocs sur sa peau, une incrédulité évidente, et de la panique pure étalée sur son visage.

-Allons, allons... il a dit : détends-toi ... » fit le brun d'un air narquois.

Il dut faire quelque chose car le jeune femme s'affaissa soudainement dans ses bras. Il était clair qu'elle était toujours consciente, pourtant elle avait cessé de se débattre tandis que le blond commençait à défaire les agrafes de son soutien-gorge et que le brun s'apprêtait à la mordre.

-Laissez-là ! » ordonna Zero d'une voix dure et autoritaire, brandissant le Bloody Rose d'un geste assuré en direction de la tête du vampire le plus proche. « Tout de suite ! »

Les deux vampires levèrent les yeux, lentement, plus ennuyés qu'inquiets. L'éclat terne dans leurs yeux témoignait qu'ils étaient plus ou moins ivres. Ils avaient bien sûr senti l'arrivée de Zero, mais il s'agissait d'un autre vampire, et un ex-humain de surcroît, ils n'y avaient donc prêté aucune attention. Quelqu'un de cette classe n'avait en rien à interférer avec les affaires des nobles, et ils le regardèrent comme s'il était un débile profond.

-Fous le camp_, 'D. » _fit le brun d'un air dissuasif, utilisant la contraction péjorative et méprisante du terme ex-humain', avec lequel Zero s'était familiarisé depuis le temps.

-Ouais, avant qu'on aille voir ton maître, » renchérit le blond avec une désobligeante arrogance.

Zero n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde.

-J'ai dit, _laissez-la ,_ ou je vous explose le crâne. » dit-il avec un calme froid, armant le revolver.

Les deux vampires se mirent à rire, rire qui se transforma en glapissement de surprise et de douleur lorsque Zero tira un coup de mise en garde qui passa à ras de la tête du blond, arrachant au vol une partie de son oreille. Il ne cherchait pas à tuer qui que ce soit, il n'allait certainement pas causer ce genre de remue-ménage sans raison valable, cependant, il tenait à leur laisser savoir qu'il était sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, espèce de sale petit... » commença le blond qui semblait littéralement bouillir de rage.

Il fit un pas de recul, trébucha, tout en tenant fermement son oreille qui qui saignait abondamment. Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans son regard, il s'avança mais son ami l'arrêta, bloquant son bras.

-Laisse tomber mec, ça vaut pas le coup, » dit le brun, avec un mouvement du menton équivoque en direction du revolver que Zero tenait toujours pointé sur eux.

Le brun eut un haussement d'épaules, etpoussa la fille vers Zero.

-Tu la veux ? Prends-la. »

Le blond tremblait de rage mais son ami, d'une légère pression sur son bras, attira son attention et lui adressa un regard significatif.

-Viens, on s'arrache. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais arrêta de discuter.

-Ouais, y a un truc qui pue dans ce coin, de toute façon, » lâcha-t-il avec un rictus méprisant, lançant un regard venimeux à Zero avant de rejoindre l'autre et de s'éloigner.

Zero attrapa la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout ses membres, alors qu'elle trébuchait et manqua de tomber_._ Il observa durant un instant les deux vampires se retirer prudemment, avant de reporter son attention sur leur victime.

-Hé, ça va ? » demanda t-il doucement tandis qu'elle remettait nerveusement son tee-shirt en place d'une geste rapide, tout en se cramponnant à moitié à son mystérieux sauveur.

La jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille, mais ne paraissait pas blessée. Elle n'avait pas été mordue, mais semblait se rendre compte à quel point elle en avait été proche, et le regardait, les yeux emplis de détresse.

-C'était... C'était des vampires... » fit-elle, la voix cassée, l'air de ne pas pouvoir croire ses propres mots. « Je ne suis pas folle, monsieur, je vous le jure ! Ils allaient... »

-Chuuuut... » tenta de l'apaiser Zero en l'étreignant doucement. « Tout va bien maintenant. ».

Il remit son revolver sous sa veste, et maintint la tête de la jeune fille avec sa main. De son autre main, il saisit une petite fiole qui ressemblait à des sels, la déboucha, et la plaçasous son nez. Elle se mit à protester qu'elle allait bien, mais au moment où les vapeurs atteignirent ses narines, elle devint silencieuse et inerte.

-Tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve » murmura Zero. « Rien de tout ça n'était vrai. A présent tu vas reprendre ton jogging directement jusqu'à chez toi, et aller te coucher. C'était une nuit normale, un jogging normal dans le parc, et rien ne s'est produit... »

-Rien ne s'est produit » répéta la jeune femme d'une voix monocorde mais paisible.

Zero se sentait presque coupable, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Le secret de l'existence des vampires devait être protégé, et de toute façon, cette fille n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de souvenirs.

Il regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner, inconsciente du point auquel elle avait pu frôlé la mort cette nuit. Zero reboucha la fiole et la remit dans sa poche. En fait il n'avait pas _besoin_ de ces sels spéciaux pour mener à bien une altération de la mémoire, mais ils rendaient le processus beaucoup plus rapide et beaucoup plus facile.

Zero se demanda qui pouvaient bien être ces deux bouffons. Kaname serait sacrément en colère lorsqu'il lui raconterait ça... Zero arrêta brutalement son train de pensée. Étant donné qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait prochainement raconter tout ça à Kaname prochainement, n'est-ce pas ?

Les sens de hunter de Zero se mirent soudainement en alerte, mais pas assez rapidement pour permettre d'éviter la trajectoire de quelque chose de lourd qui le heurta dans le dos et le fit s'étaler de tout son long. Il chercha immédiatement à prendre son revolver, mais ses bras furent brusquement tirés derrière son dos. Zero s'arqua violemment, avec une force à laquelle ses assaillants ne s'étaient pas attendu. Il roula sur le dos, se débattant et rouant de coups le corps puissant qui tentait de le maîtriser. Il s'agissait du vampire brun de tout à l'heure. Un puissant coup atteignit Zero à l'estomac, lui coupant le souffle, alors qu'il arrivait enfin à dégainer son revolver.

Le vampire blond était également de retour, et il donna à Zero un violent coup de pied sur le côté de la tête puis un autre au niveau du coude, irradiant d'une douleur aiguë tout le bras du jeune homme, alors que ses doigts gourds lâchaient son arme. Celle-ci glissa à terre, tombant dans l'herbe et rebondissant un peu plus loin tandis qu'ils se battaient toujours. Le blond s'en empara et, avant même que Zero ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du chargeur et sentit une douleur incroyable lui transpercer l'épaule.

Du sang chaud s'écoula du trou qui perçait son épaule, et Zero sentit ses sens chavirer sous le coup d'une douleur sans nom. Il secoua la tête pour débarrasser son esprit des effets dévastateurs de l'arme tandis que le brun le saisissait pour le remettre sur pied. C'était un des inconvénients d'être un hunter _vampire_. Ses propres armes pouvaient également se retourner contre lui-même.

_Crétin, crétin, crétin ! _Zero n'aurait pas dû se laisser avoir si facilement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser tomber l'affaire si facilement et qu'ils allaient probablement monter un coup de ce genre là. Qu'il ne s'en rende compte ou pas, il était sans doute trop habitué aux vampires se trouvant sous l'influence de Kaname. Des vampires qui jouaient la comédie, peut-être, mais qui obéissaient généralement aux règles. Ces deux là ne faisait définitivement pas partie de cette catégorie. Ce soir, ils étaient de sortie pour du sang, et de _l'éclate_. Zero leur avait volé leur premier prix, alors ils avaient bien l'intention de s'amuser avec lui à la place.

Le blond, qui avait toujours un côté du visage couvert de sang, eut un sourire mauvais en regardant le revolver dans sa main, avant de le laisser tomber dans l'herbe. A l'évidence, il n'appréciait pas de le tenir, en dépit de son efficacité.

-Les armes anti-vampires, ça fait souffrir... pas vrai 'D ? » fit-il à voix basse, en avançant sa main pour enserrer étroitement l'épaule blessée de Zero.

Zero serra les dents sous la douleur tandis que le vampire enfonçait ses doigts dans sa blessure.

-Pas autant que ce que toi tu vas souffrir ! » rétorqua Zero avec colère.

Il envoya son coude avec force dans le ventre du brun, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise malgré la douleur.

Le brun enserra avec force ses brasautour de la poitrine de Zero, et soudain, Zero sentit quelque chose d'étrange envahir son corps. Ses membres semblaient soudain ankylosés et lourds, ses muscles faibles et engourdis. C'était comme si on venait de lui injecter un tranquillisant très puissant. Il comprit que c'était le brun qui en était à l'origine. Cet engourdissement affaiblissant était sans aucun doute son pouvoir. Zero l'avait vu l'utiliser sur la fille, et maintenant il en expérimentait les effets lui-même. Il tenta de se débattre, mais c'était perdu d'avance, son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

La panique s'immisça en Zero brutalement, tandis que son corps s'affaissait avec complaisance dans l'étreinte de son agresseur.

-Voilà qui est mieux..., murmura sombrement le vampire derrière lui. A mon avis, ce 'D a besoin d'une leçon sur la dangerosité de jouer avec des armes. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Masaki ? » demanda t-il avec malfaisance.

Le blond, Masaki, acquiesça.

-Oh oui, ça c'est sûr. Avec en prime, une petite leçon sur 'comment respecter et obéir à ceux qui lui sont supérieurs' » renchérit-il, avançant une main vers Zero pour brusquement retirer de ses épaules la veste de soirée ruinée..

Zero eut une grimace, mais était totalement incapable de se débattre de quelque manière que ce fût tandis que Masaki lui enlevait sa veste et tirait sur le col blanc de la chemise qu'il portait en dessous. Chemise qui était tachée de pourpre d'un côté à cause du sang qui coulait de l'épaule de Zero. Masaki tira un coup sec vers le bas, ouvrant la chemise de Zero et faisant sauter les boutons tandis qu'il mettait le tissus en pièce.

Son compagnon envoya rapidement au loin le col déchiré, suçant et mordillant le côté non-tatoué du cou de Zero.

-Cassez. Vous. » grinça Zero à travers ses dents, sa voix étant la seule chose qu'il parvenait encore à contrôler. Cela ne parvint qu'à faire rire les deux autres.

-Tu as besoin qu'on t'apprenne où se trouve ta place, 'D. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va te l'expliquer très clairement... » promis cruellement le brun dans un murmure, tandis qu'il aidait son acolyte à enlever à Zero ce qui restait de sa chemise.

Les doigts de Masaki s'enroulèrent autour de la boucle de la ceinture du hunter, commençant à l'ouvrir, et Zero leur décocha un regard menaçant, se débattant maladroitement, comme quelqu'un sous l'emprise de puissants sédatifs.

-Va sucer un porc, » cracha-t-il avec rage, attaquant verbalement puisqu'il en était incapable physiquement.

Une incroyable terreur battait à tout rompre dans sa tête, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas leur laisser le savoir, gardant un visage impassible.

-Alexandre... fais donc quelque chose avec cette bouche, tu veux ? » demanda distraitement Masaki tandis qu'il ouvrait la boucle de la ceinture de Zero et défaisait le pantalon du hunter.

Alexandre se mit à lécher le cou de Zero.

-Non, je veux son cou, _toi_ fais quelque chose... » fit-il d'une voix proche d'un ronronnement.

Zero se crispa en sentant les crocs effilés d'Alexandre pénétrer son cou sans la moindre douceur. Il n'avait été mordu par personne excepté Kaname depuis très longtemps. Avec Kaname... c'était un acte intime et intense. Là... c'était une répugnante et douloureuse violation.

-Vas-y, laisse-moi tout le boulot... » grommela Masaki en se redressant.

Il agrippa les cheveux de Zero et tira sa tête en arrière afin d'ouvrir sa bouche de force. Masaki l'attrapa dans un baiser à la fois dur, vengeur et moqueur, ses crocs et ses dents déchirant sensuellement mais cruellement les lèvres et la langue du hunter tout en savourant le goût de son sang.

Zero se tortilla et poussa un grondement menaçant mais désespéré, alors que les deux vampires, un devant et l'autre derrière, se collaient contre lui. Masaki appuya avec force sur son épaule blessée, faisant crier faiblement Zero à travers le baiser brutal. Les genoux de Zero se dérobèrent sous lui, et son poids était à présent uniquement soutenu par les deux vampires qui abusaient de lui.

Alexandre fit glisser ses mains au dessous de la ceinture du pantalon de Zero, et repoussa le pantalon sous ses hanches. Le cœur de Zero battait à tout rompre, et il fut soudain saisit d'un accès de gène face à l'humiliation subie tandis que les deux vampires le déshabillaient totalement. On ne pouvait avoir le moindre doute quant à leurs intentions, et Zero sentit un gouffre de terreur emplir ses entrailles, mêlé de rage et d'indignation.

Masaki griffa tout le long du corps de Zero de ses serres aiguisées, laissant de profonds sillons sanglants en travers de sa poitrine et sur ses flancs. Ils allaient l'avoir leur petite récréation avec cet ex-humain impudent, et d'ailleurs il n'en resterait probablement pas grand chose une fois qu'ils en aurait terminé avec lui. Masaki tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du cou de Zero. Le tatouage n'avait pas un goût formidable à lécher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mordre Zero, et il se mit à boire par profondes gorgées. Le sang du garçon était bon. _Vraiment_ bon. Étonnamment bon pour un ex-humain. Masaki se demanda ce que le garçon avait bu, et de qui il avait bu pour finir avec un sang si délicieux.

Zero, du sang ruisselant sur le menton, laissa sa tête partir, prit d'un douloureux vertige tandis que les deux vampires buvaient à son cou en même temps. Ils déglutissaientsans restreinte, bien trop rapidement, et son cerveau n'était plus suffisamment irrigué. La tête lui tournait, et des lumières clignotaient étrangement devant ses yeux, telles des étoiles filantes.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	2. Want Back Home

_NdT: Désolée mille fois pour le temps de publication de ce dernier chapitre :( Malheureusement Sesshy's wife , la beta-lectrice de cette fanfic était très occupée ^^_

_Je pense avoir répondu à chacune des reviews de ceux qui m'ont laissé une adresse mail. Les **réponses aux reviews anonymes** sont disponibles dans mon forum (cliquez sur mon profil)._

_Recevoir une review encourageante fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, aussi: un énorme énorme merci à tous les gentils reviewers :)_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux : "Want Back Home"**

Zero était dans un état quasi léthargique et se sentait nauséeux quand les deux aristocrates retirèrent enfin leurs crocs de son cou et qu'ils le jetèrent par terre. L'odeur humide de l'herbe fraîchement coupée emplit son odorat alors qu'on écrasait brutalement son visage contre la pelouse.

- C'est là que se trouve ta place, » siffla sèchement Alexandre à son oreille tandis qu'il se mettait à cheval sur le dos de Zero. Il poussa à nouveau vicieusement la tête de l'ex-humain contre le sol. « Incline-toi devant tes supérieurs et attend qu'on utilise, comme une bonne petite pute. Ton maître aurait du te l'apprendre. »

Des ongles griffèrent violemment le dos de Zero, et deux bouches se mirent aussitôt à lécher avidement et à suivre les lignes sanglantes sillonnant son échine. Des mains saisirent sans pitié l'adolescent et le redressèrent vivement, le forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Zero était cependant trop faible et avait perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir supporter le poids de son propre corps, et il s'affala à nouveau dans l'herbe. Cela n'était pas pour plaire à ses deux agresseurs qui le soulevèrent encore une fois.

-Reste comme ça ! » ordonna Alexandre.

Hélas, Zero avait la tête qui tournait, était blessé, et n'était foutrement pas motivé pour obéir. Il s'affaissa de nouveau contre le sol.

Masaki tendit la main, et se saisit de la ceinture de Zero, restée dans la pile éparpillée de ses vêtements. Il prit la boucle et enroula la lanière autour de son poing avant de l'utiliser comme un fouet, frappant vicieusement le dos sans protection de l'adolescent.

La courroie de cuir cinglait telle une traînée de feu en travers de sa peau nue. Zero fut parcourut d'un violent tressaillement, et étouffa un pleur. Cela ne parvint qu'à amuser ses sadiques agresseurs, et Masaki se remit à lefouetter sans relâche, encore et encore. Il frappa Zero cruellement, sur le dos, les épaules, les fesses, les cuisses; tout ce qui était à portée de main, tandis qu'ils maintenaient à terre le hunter qui se débattait. Les coups vicieux laissèrent bientôt apparaître des contusions noires et des plaiessur la peau pâle tandis qu'ils continuaient leur office, lancinant sans relâche la blessure grandissante à l'arrière de son épaule. Bientôt, Zero ne fut que cris de douleur et de désespoir.

-Quand on te donne un ordre, tu obéis ! » gronda Masaki, se décidant enfin à arrêter, mais gardant tout de même la boucle de la ceinture enroulée dans son poing de manière menaçante, tandis qu'Alexandre remettait à nouveau Zero sur les mains et les genoux. « Maintenant tu restes là, où sinon je t'écorche vif, compris ? »

Le corps de Zero tremblait convulsivement sous la douleur et le manque de sang. La blessure faite par sa propre arme anti-vampire le privait de l'avantage vampirique d'une guérison rapide, et il commençait à entrer en état de choc. Mais oui, il avait compris, et il était bien trop faible et souffrait bien trop pour décider de subir volontairement de nouveaux coups, juste parce qu'il était rancunier et obstiné. Il obligea ses bras tremblants à le soutenir, la tête baissée dans la douleur et la honte, la respiration sifflante tremblant dans sa poitrine. _S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, faîtes que ça n'arrive pas pour de vrai..._

Alexandre s'agenouilla derrière lui, Masaki à côté de sa tête, et Zero entendit par deux fois le bruit d'une fermeture éclair. Il ferma les yeux avec force, priant désespérément qu'il fut quelque part ailleurs. _Kaname... Où es-tu ? _Quelque chose d'inconscient et de vulnérable au plus profond de son âme réclamait le Sang Pur. C'était un instinct faible et puéril, peut-être, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

Pourtant, Zero _savait_ où était le Sang Pur. Il était retourné à la fête, très loin de Zero, comme il lui avait dit qu'il le voulait. Zero avait scié la branche sur laquelle il s'était assis. Kaname n'allait pas se mettre à sa recherche. Personne n'allait se mettre à sa recherche. Il était tout seul dans cette merde. Et il allait probablement mourir ainsi.

Alexandre écarta les genoux de Zero plus loin et attrapa ses hanches, les relevant avec brutalité. Les doigts de Zero s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, et un grognement aigu franchit ses dents désespérément serrées. Le vampire brun soupira de plaisir tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient rudement dans la chair délicate des hanches du hunter.

Masaki agrippa une pleine poignée de cheveux de Zero et lui releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Voilà ce pour quoi tu es bon, 'D. Ne l'oublie _jamais__,_» siffla t-il. « Tu me mords, et je te les coupe, » le mit-il en garde.

Il poussa le visage de Zero contre son aine et Zero ferma désespérément les yeux une nouvelle fois, souhaitant être déjà mort.

Soudain, un froid glacial, mordant, descendit comme un rideau tombant - si froid qu'il semblait presque faire givrer l'herbe et trembler les arbres. La lumière des étoiles sembla s'éteindre totalement sous un voile de ténèbres insolite et les poils de la nuque des trois vampires se hérissèrent. Une peur brute et déraisonnable pénétra dans le bosquet sombre, telle une présence physique malveillante.

Zero reconnut cette sensation un instant avant les autres, mais, ironiquement, cela n'empêcha pas son corps affaibli de trembler comme les deux autres... Il n'éprouvait pas de de peur, mais plutôt un pic presque douloureux d'espoir insensé, même si ce sentiment se mêlait à une honte brûlante et profonde.

Masaki fut projeté sur le dos par un souffle invisible d'énergie cinétique qui le frappa en plein dans lapoitrine, tandis qu'une brume mouvante projeta rapidement Alexandre loin de Zero, et le propulsa à terre dans l'herbe, à côté de son acolyte.

Les yeux de Kaname étaient animés d'une lueur sauvage et bestiale alors qu'il se tenait là, son regard allant de la marre de sang où Zero s'était effondré, à l'endroit où les deux sujets de son extrême colère se trouvaient. Le Sang Pur semblait plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée, enveloppé d'une écrasante aura, tel un voile nocturne flottant autour de lui, ses yeux rougeoyant comme des braises dans l'obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez être entrain de FAIRE? » la voix enragée du Sang Pur était comme le grondement menaçant d'un animal. « Comment _osez_-vous ? » Kaname était dans une telle rage qu'il en était presque méconnaissable « _**Comment osez-vous ?! **_»

Les deux aristocrates était tout complètement terrifiés. Ils ne connaissaient pas personnellement Kaname, mais tout le monde avait entendu parer de _lui_, et, bien sûr, ils avaient immédiatement senti qu'il était un Sang Pur.

-K-Ku-Kuran-sama.. nous-nous étions juste en train de-de remettre ce 'D à sa place... » bafouilla Masaki, paniqué, ne se rendant apparemment pas compte qu'il n'était qu'en train de creuser sa tombe encore plus profondément.

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Masaki serait devenu d'un coup un cratère fumant pour le coup. Les yeux de Kaname le foudroyèrent sur place, un dégoût profond et une haine violente clairement lisibles en eux.

-À sa _place ?_ » La voix de Kaname était calme à présent. Oh, si calme. D'une certaine manière, c'était presque plus effrayant que de le voir hurler.

Kaname se pencha et empoigna une pleine poignée de cheveux de Masaki, ses doigts enroulés durement sur sa nuque tandis qu'il le remettait brutalement sur les genoux.

-Sa _place_ est à mes côtés, espèce de répugnant vermisseau, honte de la race des vampires ! » Kaname écrasa un peu plus durement de sa main le visage de Masaki à chaque mot, fracturant ses pommettes et sa mâchoire.

Le noble grogna et gémit de douleur, mais n'essaya pas de s'enfuir. Jamais il n'aurait osé tenter de s'enfuir devant un Sang Pur.

Kaname le relâcha brutalement et tourna son regard en direction d'Alexandre qui ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre.

-Ce garçon est à moi, vous m'entendez ? » siffla Kaname avec colère, saisissant étroitement le menton du brun. Les ongles de l'autre main du Sang Pur s'allongèrent jusqu'à devenir de longues et effroyable serres, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, et sillonnèrent profondément la chair d'Alexandre, à travers sa chemise, pour accentuer ses propos.

-À MOI. Comprenez-vousce que cela _signifie_? » demanda t-il, d'un ton qui ne permettait aucune équivoque.

La lueur de pure terreur brillant dans les yeux des deux vampires témoignait qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement.

Zero était trop faible et trop pris de vertiges pour faire plus que de rester allongé là où il s'était effondré, cependant, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa aux mots du Sang Pur. C'était étrange... Il en avait tellement voulu à Kaname pour avoir prononcé ces mêmes mots, un moment auparavant, mais en cet instant... La protection possessive dont était emprunte la voix du Sang Pur le réchauffait.

-Bien, alors restez ici ! » conclut Kaname d'un ton sec, tel un claquement de fouet, s'éloignant des deux aristocrates, et s'approchant de Zero. Ses doigts reprirent leur forme d'origine et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent totalement tandis qu'il s'agenouillait auprès du hunter, un chagrin et une horreur sans pareils brillant dans ses yeux sombres, alors qu'il s'enquérait de l'état du corps de son amant. Il effleura l'épaule du hunter le plus doucement possible. D'un geste rapide, Kaname retira sa veste, et enleva sa chemise, les utilisant pour recouvrir le corps nu de Zero et ainsi le protéger contre l'air frais de la nuit.

Zero se lova dans le tissu protecteur, encore tiède du corpsde Kaname, et riche de son odeur. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, mais cela lui conférait une impression de confort et de sécurité.

Kaname toucha ses cheveux d'argent avec bienveillance, ses yeux exprimant toute la douleur de mots qu'ils n'aurait su comment prononcer. Le Sang Pur se releva, se tourna à nouveau vers les deux autres vampires, toute lueur de gentillesse à présent disparue de ses yeux.

-Debout, » ordonna sèchement Kaname, d'un ton où l'on pouvait nettement sentir son dégoût.

Les deux nobles se hâtèrent d'obéir, dans des gestes désordonnés. Il commencèrent à remettre leur pantalon, mais Kaname leur décocha un regard sombre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que vous pouviez faire ça. Laissez-les comme ça. »

Une lueur meurtrière brillait dans ses yeux alors qu'il les regardait, et les deux nobles la virent parfaitement.

-Griffez-vous. Tous les deux. Utilisez vos ongles » commanda Kaname.

Comme un seul homme, Masaki et Alexandre obéirent et, à l'aide de leurs doigts tremblants, commencèrent avec hésitation à s'écorcher à l'aide de leurs propres griffes, la poitrine et les bras, grimaçant tous deux de douleur. La contrainte d'obéissance totale était ancrée bien trop profondément en eux. Si un Sang Pur ordonnait, ils obéissaient, peu importe ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Le visage de Kaname était dur comme du marbre.

-Encore. Plus profondément, » ordonna t-il. « Et plus vite. Sur tout votre corps. Ne vous arrêtez pas. »

Les vampires le regardèrent avec horreur, mais ils se pliaient déjà à l'ordre,écorchant et déchirant de leurs serres la propre chaire de leur corps. Ils déchiquetaient aussi bien peau que vêtements, hurlant de douleurs et demandant grâce.

Kaname les observait, immobile. Ils demandaient grâce, mais ils ne l'avaient pas accordée à Zero. Il avaient... _oh, Seigneur..._ ça le rendait malade rien que de penser à ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils étaient un déshonneur pour la race des vampires, et il ne ressentait absolument aucune sympathie à leur égard.

-Kaname... »

La faible voix de Zero attira aussitôt l'attention du Sang Pur. Zero se redressa sur un coude avec difficulté, serrant le manteau de Kaname autour de lui. En un éclair, le Sang Pur s'agenouilla à ses côtés, un bras enroulé autour des épaules de l'ex-humain pour le soutenir.

Zero regardait Alexandre et Masaki, les yeux écarquillés d'une sorte de fascination horrifiée. Leurs vêtements étaient désormais en lambeaux et rouge vermeil ; leurs corps et leur visages étaient rapidement devenus des masses sanglantes. Ils hurlèrent alors qu'ils tombaient au sol, sans cesser de se griffer compulsivement. Jusque lors, jamais Zero n'avait réalisé à quel point s'étendaient les pouvoirs d'un Sang Pur. Pas de quoi s'étonner que Kaname ait été troublé par le passé, se demandant sûrement comment Zero pouvait avoir l'insolence de découvrir ses crocs face au Sang Pur et de le défier de la sorte.

-Kaname, s'il te plaît... » murmura Zero, jetant un coup d'œil aux deux vampires, plein de compassion.

Il les haïssait pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais il ne pouvait supporter d'assister à une telle scène. Ils avaient de toute évidence suffisamment souffert.

-Arrête-les. »

Kaname fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau en direction des deux aristocrates. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient assez payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

-Kaname... » répéta Zero, comprenant avec un frisson que Kaname comptait réellement laisser les deux vampires se tuer eux-même. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire _ça._ Pas pour lui.

Kaname le comprit dans les yeux de Zero et céda à sa demande. Avec précaution, il saisit ce qu'il restait des vêtements du hunter, ainsi que son revolver, et prit Zero dans ses bras, le tenant doucement tandis qu'il se retournait en direction des deux vampires qui se convulsaient et hurlaient à la mort, répandant leur sang dans l'herbe.

-C'est bon, arrêtez à présent, » fit Kaname d'un ton glacial.

Leurs corps se relâchèrent avec un douloureux soulagement, se roulant en position fœtale dans la pelouse entachée de sang, souffrants comme jamais. Kaname prit Zero dans ses bras, d'un geste protecteur.

-Sachez que si je vous ai épargné, c'est uniquement pour son bien, » leur dit-il. « À _mon_ avis, vous n'êtes que de misérables vers et une insulte à notre race toute entière. Mais vous avez de la chance que Kiryu soit plus clément que je ne le suis. Vous lui devez vos vies n'oubliez jamais ça. »

Kaname amorça un mouvement pour partir.

-Et que je ne vous revois plus jamais, ni l'un ni l'autre, » ajouta t-il avant de disparaître entre les arbres avec Zero.

Aprés ça, Kaname n'accorda plus une seule de ses pensées aux deux aristocrates, concentrant toute son attention sur Zero. L'adolescent tremblait dans ses bras. Le fait que Zero ne protestait pas d'être ainsi porté témoignait combien il était faible et combien il allait mal. Kaname courba la tête, laissant sa joue effleurer le sommet du crâne de Zero.

-Je suis désolé, Zero, » chuchota-t-il doucement, sa voix désormais enrouée. « Je suis tellement désolé... Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir... J'aurais dû arriver ici plus tôt... »

Sa voix était empreinte de douleur et de culpabilité.

Zero remua faiblement la tête contre la poitrine de Kaname. Il était bien trop épuisé pour essayer de faire comme si les bras qui l'enveloppaient ne lui procuraient pas cette infinie chaleur si réconfortante.

-Tu es venu, »murmura-t-il faiblement, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Sa voix disait que ça avait suffit. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Après... ce que j'ai dit... »

Le tonnerre rugit, et la pluie commença à crépiter sur les feuilles fripées et sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Kaname resserra ses bras autour de Zero, sa poitrine lui faisant tellement mal qu'il respirait avec peine. Il se pencha légèrement, protégeant Zero de la pluie avec son corps.

-Je viendrai toujours te chercher, » jura-t-il avec douceur. « Même si je suis sûr que parfois tu me détesteras probablement pour cette raison.... »

A présent, c'était à son tour de sourire faiblement.

-Allez, partons d'ici »

-Mais, et la soirée ? » murmura Zero. « Ça va faire des ragots. »

Kaname eut un rictus.

-La soirée peut bien allez au diable et ces snobs étroits d'esprit aussi Laisse-les parler autant qu'ils le désirent. »

* * *

D'une vitesse à la rapidité vampirique, Kaname épargna à Zero la pluie, l'emmenant hors du parc avant que celle-ci ne se mette à tomber pour de bon. Il l'emmena dans un appartement de grand standing, situé au dernier étage d'un immeuble,qu'il possédait non loin de là. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé, mais il lui était utile quand il avait des affaires à mener qui lui nécessitaient de rester en ville, et c'était plus proche que l'école. De plus, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit privé en cet instant.

Kaname emplit d'eau chaude le grand Jacuzzi qui se trouvait dans l'immense salle de bain, et enleva tendrement à Zero son manteau et sa chemise. Le tissu avait commencé à adhérer aux plaies sanguinolentes et à son épaule meurtrie, et Kaname s'arrêta lorsque Zero laissa échapper malgré lui un geignement de douleur à travers ses dents serrées.

Se déchaussant d'un coup de talon, Kaname entra à son tour dans la baignoire remplie avec Zero, tout habillé, tenant toujours le hunter avec tendresse, laissant l'eau chaude dissocier le sang coagulé du tissuet des blessures, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enlever les vêtements sans causer la moindre douleur à Zero.

L'eau chaude faisait du bien au corps meurtri de Zero, même si cela irritait et piquait ses coupures et ses éraflures. Son épaule lui semblait être une traînée de lave brûlante, et des blessures cachées, car internes, commençaient à faire savoir qu'elles existaient.

Zero refoula ses larmes, les yeux irrités, tandis que la douleur de ses blessures lui rappelait les terribles minutes qu'il avait vécues dans le parc. Les corps et les regards cruels de ses agresseurs, ce l'impuissance et la peur, cette sensation de désespoir absolu... Des gouttes salées s'échappèrent silencieusement de ses yeux clos, glissant de chaque côtés de ses joues. Il garda les paupières étroitement fermées, comme pour nier que ces larmes étaient les siennes.

Kaname parcourut doucement le corps de Zero de ses mains, diluant sous l'eau le sang coagulé des coupures qui barraient son torse, usant de son pouvoir pour tenter d'atténuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la douleur du hunter. Mais aucune douleur douleur physique n'équivalait celle qu'il ressentait à la vue des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur le visage du hunter. Kaname berça précautionneusement la tête de Zero sur son épaule, sa joue pressée doucement contre la sienne.

Zero sentait le Sang Pur trembler, et il sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud qui n'était pas l'eau montante de la baignoire, tomber sur son épaule. Kaname pleurait aussi.

La main de Zero s'éleva faiblement hors de l'eau, caressant la joue de Kaname d'un air rassurant. Kaname eut un faible sourire. C'était ironique que Zero soit celui qui_ le_ réconforte, mais si caractéristique de l'adolescent.

-Hé... Tu sais... Tes fringues vont être complètement ruinées... » murmura Zero, masquant sa douleur par un sarcasme, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Kaname prit la main de Zero dans la sienne et la serra.

-J'en achèterais d'autres. Zero... »

Sa gorge était si douloureusement serrée. Avec douceur, il poussa du coude le visage de Zero face à son cou.

-Bois maintenant... » murmura Kaname. « Tout ira bien, » promit-il.

Kaname savait que Zero avait attendu, malgré l'intensité avec laquelle il devait avoir envie de boire du sang, au vu de l'étendue de ses blessures. Attendu qu'ils soient en lieux sûrs. Quelque part où il ne dissiperait pas l'odeur du sang de Kaname dans l'air alors que d'autres vampires étaient à proximité.

Zero n'attendit pas d'être d'avantage poussé. Il était assoiffé, plongé dans un océan de douleur, et il savait que ce que Kaname lui offrait l'aiderait . Affamé, mais avec la force d'un chaton à moitié noyé, il mordit le cou de Kaname, prenant le sang si désiré des veines de son amant.

Kaname soupira doucement de satisfaction et de plaisir à la sensation de la bouche de Zero sur son cou. Sentir la faiblesse avec laquelle Zero buvait lui envoya un pincement au cœur, mais il pouvait néanmoins direque son sang commençait déjà à aider. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Zero.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » murmura finalement Zero contre la gorge de Kaname, entre deux lentes gorgées.

-Je n'en pouvais plus de cette soirée. Je suis parti à ta recherche. Je me doutais que tu serais déjà parti, mais je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être encore te trouver dans le parc. Et alors... j'ai sentit quelque chose... quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout... » murmura Kaname en guise de réponse.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le côté de sa gorge, et Zero sut qu'il voulait dire qu'il l'avait sentit à travers leur lien. Le Sang Pur eut un léger frisson. Rien n'aurait pu décrire l'horreur et l'urgence qui l'avaient saisi tandis qu'il s'était mis à chercher frénétiquement la piste de Zero à travers le parc, et puis... il avait senti l'odeur du sang et entendu des cris étouffés qui l'avaient pétrifié d'horreur. La scène à laquelle il avait assistée... hanterait ses nuits pour les années à venir. Si proche. Il avait était si proche de perdre Zero, et le hunter avait subi tant de cruauté...

-Je suis désolé... » répéta-t-il à nouveau, penchant sa tête sur celle de Zero.

-C'était pas _ta_ faute » lui assura Zero après une minute, s'arrêtant et reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kaname. Il ne voulait pas prendre trop de sang à Kaname. Il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux.

-C'était moi l'idiot qui s'est laissé piéger. Ils étaient en train de s'en prendre à une jogueuse. Je leur ai dit d'arrêter ça et ils ne l'ont pas très bien pris, » expliqua t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Kaname se pencha, léchant et embrassant doucement l'épaule blessée de Zero, hâtant la sévère blessure à guérir. Elle avait été faite par la propre arme anti-vampire du hunter, et allait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, prendre tout son temps pour guérir. Mais Kaname était au moins en mesure d'apaiser la douleur pour un moment.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser les tuer, » murmura Kaname contre la peau de Zero. « Ils le méritaient. »

Zero lui adressa un faible sourire, et remua avec une grimace pour que Kaname puisse avoir un meilleur accès à sa blessure. Le contact du Sang Pur atténuait considérablement la douleur. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée de Kaname. Il savourait silencieusement la proximité du Sang Pur et la chaude sensation de protection que son contact lui conférait, supplantant les horribles souvenirs de l'heure passée.

-Peut-être, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je ne voulais pas te voir faire ça, pas pour moi, » avoua-t-il. « Tu vaux mieux qu'eux. »

Zero enroula d'avantage ses doigts dans les boucles sombres de Kaname.

-Ils ont dit... que je n'étais bon que pour ça... » avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça, mais le poids sur sa poitrine était bien trop pesant pour rester à l'intérieur.

Zero déglutit.

Kaname bougea sa tête de manière à regarder directement Zero, une flamme brûlant dans son regard témoignant du point auquel son propre avis différait de cette opinion stupide.

-Raison de plus pour laquelle tu aurais dû me laisser les tuer, » fit-il d'un ton grinçant. « C'est un horrible, horrible mensonge. »

-Je sais, » approuva doucement Zero en acquiesçant lentement.

Mais cela faisait tout de même du bien d'entendre Kaname le dire.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été si con tout à l'heure. »

Kaname sourit et se baissa pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il était aussi rare d'entendre Zero s'excuser que ça l'était pour lui de faire de même. L'adolescent devait vraiment être chamboulé, mais au vu des circonstances, Kaname était plus que prêt à faire de même.

-Tu n'as pas été con. Ryo était con, et j'ai moi aussi été con de ne pas avoir été plus attentionné. Mais, Zero... » soupira Kaname. « Honnêtement, lorsque j'ai dit ça à Shoji, ce n'était franchement mon intention de te faire paraître comme mon esclave. Tu dois comprendre, Shoji et un vieil obsédé amateur de sang, qui a un penchant pour les jolis garçons. Il avait des vues sur toi.. Ces deux _vermisseaux _dans le parc ne sont pas les seuls dans leur genre. Nombreux sont les aristocrates qui pensent que c'est leur _droit__,_ » fit Kaname d'une voix tendue par une rage contrôlée. « Qu'ils peuvent réclamer toutce qui leur chante de ceux qui sont... » Il s'arrêta, soudain incertain quant au choix des mots à employer sans insulter Zero.

-De moindre classe ? » acheva Zero dans un murmure, la gorge sèche. A l'instant même, il se trouvait vraiment très, très conscient de ce malaise.

Kaname approuva d'un signe de tête, une grimace aux lèvres.

-Oui. Ce n'est pas normal, mais c'est ainsi que sont les choses. »

Il caressa tendrement la joue de Zero, une flamme protectrice et inquiète brûlant sans son regard.

-Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, Zero. Mais l'idée que lui ne te touche m'était insupportable. Alors...oui, je lui ai dit que tu étais à moi. Parce que je savais qu'il n'oserait pas lever le petit doigt sur toi tout en sachant que tu te trouvais sous ma protection, » murmura doucement Kaname. « Je suis désolé si tu en as déduit que je voulais dire autre chose que cela. »

Zero se redressa précautionneusement pour 'embrasser à nouveau, doucement et avec chaleur, en guise de réponse. Oui, il comprenait à présent. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'irriterait pas aussi fortement la prochaine fois que Kaname le désignerait de la sorte, ou même si _n'importe qui_ le faisait. Mais en cet instant... que Kaname le dise sien ne semblait pas si mal.

Kaname enroula un bras autour des épaules de Zero, le soutenant doucement, tandis qu'il embrassait le dos du hunter, caressant ses coupures et ses lèvres avec l'attention la plus tendre possible.

Dehors, la pluie crépitait sur la fenêtre, tandis que le tonnerre grondait et que des éclairs illuminaient la ville. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que confort, chaleur, et sécurité.

**FIN **


End file.
